What is Sex, Daddy?
by Okuri Soji
Summary: Every kid has million of questions inside their mind, and Giotto has just realized that answering these questions is not as simple as it sounds. Drabble. G27. R&R Please?


**Title:** What is sex, Daddy?

**Rating:** T (Mentioning 'sex' and G's badwords?)

**Genre:** Family/Humor...maybe?

**Summary:** Every kid has million of questions inside their mind, and Giotto has just realized that answering these questions is not as simple as it sounds.

**Warning: **I'm telling you that I will post some—well, drabbles. I just noticed that writting drabbles is fun and can't stop— okay enough.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own KHR nor the characters. I just own this account and the plot :)

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

** _.: KHR Fanfiction; What is Sex, Daddy?:._**

.

.

"Daddy, can I ask you something?" Tsuna asked as he put his napkin back on the table. He turned his head to see his father, Giotto, was raising one of his eyebrows, glancing at him with 'what-is-it'-look on his face.

Rocking his feet back and forth, the little boy asked again, "What is sex?"

G. was the first to respond the question by spitting out the food he was chewing and coughing hardly while Asari patted G.'s back and laughing nervously.

Knuckle on the other side couldn't hide his flustered face, but he tried his best to remain his calm by continuing to eat the food.

"Where did you hear that word, Little one? Did someone teach you that word?" Daemon asked, completely ignoring the other Guardians 'Can-You-Please-Shut-Up' looks towards him.

"I will make sure to arrest 'That Person'." Alaude said. His voice remained calm, deep and monotone as usual.

"Yeah, tell me, who told you that word?"

"Can it be—he was reading one of your novel, Primo? You have lots of adult novels in your room and also in the library…" Lampo, being the youngest Guardian he was, he had 'travelled' around the mansion for hundred times. And he know exactly what were hidden in every side of the mansion. Not to mention—he had memorized them all and would use his 'knowledge' to fight back if he got bullied by other Guardians.

"Oh, so those adult novels on the shelf are yours, Primo?" G. Asked, eyes focusing—sharply—on his boss.

The said Vongola Leader answered with a simple-nervous-laugh and turned his head, ready to hear his little boy's answer. "So?"

"Well, I've overheard it when I was playing with Uncle Lampo in the library. I heard Uncle Daemon said something about 'haven't had sex for a week with Aunt Elena'"

And for the slightest second, the dining room was filled by nothing but silence.

The last thing Daemon heard was the sound of Alaude's handcuffs and his 'So-You-Are-The-One' mumble.

Laughing his usual eerie's laugh, Daemon could feel the other Guardians' anger were focused on him. "Oya? So it was my fault, then?"

"Y—YOU MELON-HEAD BASTARD!"

"Words, G.!"

"Oh, my..."

"Yare-yare, hanging around these morrons will never be good for Tsuna…"

"Hahaha, I guess you're right, Lampo."

"That's Lampo-sama for you."

Giotto sighed. With one of his hand, he patted his son's head and showed him his gentle smile. "It's time for you to sleep, Tsuna. C'mon! I've promised to read the storybook you bought this afternoon, right?"

"Yes, daddy~"

.

.

.

**_.: The End :._**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Some random question I was thinking that-well, maybe you'd ask?**

Q: Why is Tsuna so cute?

A: I don't think we should blame it on Nana, it's his fate to be cute~

Q: What do I expect on publishing this drabble?

A: Releasing stuffs inside my head, so it will be—brand new and will have enough space to memorize school's subject.

Q: Grammatical Error?

A: Well, yeah.. Bear it. English is not my mother-tongue and it's been a long time since the last time I made English-fanfic. Just let me know where the error is and I will try my best to fix and do it better next time :)

Q: Any last -will- word?

A: Any comment will be welcomed and yeah, I do love feedback :) If you see any errors, just let me know. _And please check my profile to vote, It's kinda important for me for my upcoming project~_


End file.
